ben10 ultimate challenges:1 camp crutch
by The-girl-with-purple-eyes
Summary: disabled!ben the great Ben10 is on his way to sixth grade outdoors school but he doesn't have the omnitrix anymore and he cant walk without the help of crutches. tune in as ben tries to survive bullies and his own inner demons. and find out what happened to our hero. first of ultimate challenges series. T just incase
1. Chapter 1

This is the first in a series of stories called " ben10 ultimate challenges" I will be writing them simultaneously after this first one. ENJOY

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++10+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ben?" the soon to be twelve year old said as she looked to her cousin.

"what's up dweeb?" the cocky hero responded.

"What are you going to do when we get back?"

"What do you mean?" ben asked looking confused

"I mean now that you don't have the omnitrix anymore and well you know..." Gwen trailed off as she looked at the newest additions of her cousin's uniform of cargo pants and his favorite t-shirt.

"Oh …" the toxic eyed boy looked troubled before sliding on a bright smile." I'll just go to school! I mean, there are some plusses like…" he stopped and looked thoughtful before starting again.

"No gym that's cool... um and cash will probably lay off some now that you know I'm technically a cripple..." ben looked at his shoes so Gwen wouldn't see him cry.

" _I'm ben Tennyson!" _he thought angrily_ " I've saved the universe at least three times, gone toe to toe with the worst of the worst! I can't let a stupid thing like this stop me!"_ just as he was about to say something Gwen started

"You know ben I've been thinking, maybe you should take off the first semester you know take some time to..."

Gwen looked up expecting to see ben looking hurt thoughtful or even angry. She definitely was not however expecting to see a slack jawed look of disbelief!

"Are you kidding?" he said incredulously. "This is sixth grade we're talking about! If I don't go I'll be the only person in the history of ever who's never been to outdoors school! Besides my birthday is only a few weeks away and I'll be twelve which meeeaaans I'll get taller! Even cash won't mess with me. And any way you'll be there so if I really need help you can be my back up. See Gwen? You shouldn't worry so much."

The young sorceress couldn't help but laugh at his logic even if some parts weren't very well thought out. She also couldn't help but smile and thank heaven that ben was like he is, then a thought hit her

"_Anyone else but ben would have reacted completely differently to everything that happened. And even the best case wouldn't be cracking jokes or being so lighthearted." _

"Well I wouldn't want him any other way."

"Huh what did you say I couldn't hear you over the sound of my AWESOME SUMO SLAMMERS SKILLS!"

Gwen looked over to see her cousin balancing precariously on his crutches as he engaged in a hand held sumo slammers game he had gotten while in the hospital.

With a sigh and an eye roll she said "ben what are you doing? Do you want to end up in the hospital again?" and went off to prevent her cousin from any further injury.

**Two months later.**

_Man I love the woods_!

Ben Tennyson thought as he grabbed his backpack and duffel bag from the pile slowly growing beside the bus, and started out on the tricky hike to the sign in desk.

Ben hadn't changed too drastically since he was ten, he still wore green cargo pants only now the knees had holes in them, he replaced his old black and white shirt with a plain white one mainly because it helped him blend in, he was still slightly shorter than the rest of his peers even after his growth spurt. And his hair once long in the back had been trimmed to look cleaner cut. After that the only changes were additions such as his dog tags given to him by the plumbers. And of course the most obvious change his four-arm crutches.

"Hey Tennyson!"

Poor ben barely had time to register that someone was calling to him before a barrage of pebbles and what felt like small twigs hit him from behind. Whipping around ben became face to face with a boy two or three inches taller than him with dark hair slicked down so that it looked painted on with tan skin and a permanent frown.

"What do you want Cash I don't really do fights anymore and I don't have any ca erm money on me." The hero had to hide a chuckle at just realizing that his tormenters name was a form of currency.

"What's so funny freak?" _Crap uh think of an excuse._

"I was just thinking about this really funny joke I read once uh so what did the clown fish say to the cucumber no uh wait a sea cucumber and a clown fish are walking well more like swimming…"

"Jeez loser shut up!" _success. Thank you Nemo!_

"Yah shut up!" JT repeated the slightly pudgy read head with glasses and an unfortunate spray of freckles is cash's main lackey always following the bully around and repeating what he says.

_Funny those two make even the forest have an echo. _Ben came out of his privet comedy show just in time to catch a glimpse of cash smirking evilly before he wiped the look off his face.

"I doubt you just wanted to chat so what's up Cash?" The tween asked cautiously getting a better grip on his duffel bag. After having been the butt of the bully's jokes far too many times the hero was now wary of the dark haired boy and his lackey.

"Your weirdo cousin isn't here to protect you anymore loser. So you better watch your back!" and with that cash slammed his open hands into bens chest sending the smaller boy to the ground. Then with a smirk he turned and walked away.

"Good one Cash! Boy you really showed him!" JT said chasing after his friend.

_Oh this is gonna be a fun week and a half. _Ben thought as he picked up his fallen bag and adjusted his crutches.

_Now if only I can get to the check in desk without running into any more trouble._

That however was of course too much to ask for as the twelve year old ended up almost getting lost twice and somehow got his foot stuck in a root which resulted in him falling flat on his face before FINALLY finding the check in desk.

_Good thing Gwen isn't here she would be enjoying herself WAY to much…_

"And what's your name son?" an over smiley councilor asked a now dusty ben.

"Ben Tennyson." _Don't his cheeks hurt from smiling that big?_

"Well here you go Benjamin. You're in cabin 10! Just follow this path and it will be the fifth on the right! You can't miss it!"

Just as he turned away the councilor newly dubbed 'smiley' yelled out to him.

"Wait! I almost forgot, your camp T-shirt you're gonna need to wear it every day. There are a few washing and drying machines in the showering house and some detergent should be in there .if not you can always come by the main cabin."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Ben said grabbing the grey and black shirt. He headed off to find out who he would be bunking with.

_At least smiley didn't baby me too much. I hate when they act like just because I can't do some things means imp completely inept._

As ben came up to cabin 10 a few worries flickered across his mind.

_Calm down Tennyson, you're not ten anymore and you've gone up against way worse than a few school bullies._

All his doubts were shoved into the back of his mind as he turned the handle on the wooden door.

The room had five twin beds four on one wall and one on the other. And from what he could see almost all of them were occupied the floor was wooden as were the walls and the single window had dark blue curtains with moose on them. For a moment the be-crutched **{A: N I'm going with that's a word, so yup.} **boy just stood at the door, he probably would have stayed there if not for the fact that a boy around his height in nice blue jeans and his camp T-shirt already on with spiky black hair and blue eyes shouted.

"Hey guys looks like the last of our group is here!" All eyes turned to ben as he 'walked' farther into the room.

_Maybe Gwen was right… maybe this was a bad idea. _Bens discomfort must have shown on his face as the spiky haired kid said.

"Wow guy's way to go you scared him." He gave ben an apologetic smile before introducing himself and the others.

"My names Richard Kane but most people just call me Dick." Dick chuckled at bens reaction, but continued pointing to a slightly taller boy wearing a pair of ripped jeans he also had a camp shirt on but his hair was longer in a skater cut and his eyes looked gray.

"This is Jason Lucas"

"But my friends call me Jace."

Next Dick pointed to a taller boy who looked like a runner. The kid had short red hair freckles and green eyes he was wearing yellow and red basketball shorts and his camp T-shirt.

Freckles didn't wait to be introduced though he ran (yes ran) right up and shook bens hand so energetically ben almost fell over.

"Oops sorry there dude didn't mean to knock ya off kilter the names Wallace park but that's a stupid name and a mouthful so call me Wally."

"Okay wally. Um could I have my hand back I kind of need it to stay standing."

"Oh, sorry again uh yah…" after letting go. Wally went back over to Jason to continue whatever they had been talking about.

"Oh I completely forgot to ask your name!" The other two boys started chuckling, but stopped when the dark haired boy glared at them.

"Well seems only fair… my names Ben Tennyson." The looks that crossed the boys faces was pretty funny.

"No way! Seriously duuude that is so cool! Didn't you save like six people from a burning building last summer when that freaky alien attacked and the alien super guy fought him?" the young hero had to laugh at Wally's excitement.

_I wonder what he would do if I told them how I was the alien super guy? _

"Yah I did but anyone would have done it, besides that alien guy did most of the hard work I just got them out…"

_Please don't ask more questions; please don't ask more questions…_

"Whatever man it's still really cool."

"Leave the kid alone Wally, let him unpack."

"Fine… hey ben! Need any help unpacking?"

Ben stopped looking through his bag and looked over at the overenthusiastic ginger.

"Um I think I'm good. Just could someone tell me which beds mine?"

Jason pointed to the bed between him and Wally.

"Right here dude and there's room under the bed to put your bag."

As ben 'walked' over to set his bag down he tripped on a shoe and ended up falling flat on his face for the second time that day. The room fell silent. As if the boys were torn between laughing and jumping up to help. Wally however made his decision first and fell down laughing followed shortly by ben and finally the whole group was in stitches.

"Hey ben are you okay?" dick got out in-between chuckles.

"Yah." ( laughter.) "I'm fine it's just this is the second time I've done this in like an hour." Insert awkward silence. "Um a little help up would be great."

Both Jason and Dick helped him up. Only for Jason to trip on one of Ben's crutches and bring them all back to the floor, thankfully for ben he ended up on top of the two larger boys. Wally fell over laughing and soon they were all cackling again.

Five minutes later they had finally pulled themselves together enough to get off the floor. Just as ben put the last of his stuff under the bed a loud voice shouted through a megaphone "**ALL MEMBERS OF BELLWOOD MIDDLE SCHOOL PLEASE BE INFRONT OF THE COMMONS HALL IN TEN MINUTES FOR YOUR SCHEDUALS AND LUNCH. DON'T FORGET TO WEAR YOUR T-SHIRTS".**

"Whelp guys, we better head out." Ben said only to get confused looks from the others

"Okay one, you don't have your shirt on and two it's like a five minute walk and we have ten minutes "

"Oh… um okay. Is there a bathroom around here?" again the confused looks

"We're all guys dude and it's just your chest unless you're secretly a girl…" Wally trailed off

"No I'm not a girl, I am definitely a guy!" _please don't ask why please._

"Then why does it matter?" _stupid Wally._

So sitting down and taking a breath ben quickly took off his plain white t-shirt and put on the' Bellwood Middle School' shirt.

What he expected was a flood of questions about the angry looking scars running down his left side. Or maybe looks of shock. So it was a happy surprise when Jason just stood up and said

"Come on guys we don't wanna be late"

_I think this might actually be fun. _Ben thought as the group set out for commons.

+++++++++++++++++++++++10+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Authors note : **important!**

I have a picture of ben from this story I made here is the link

art/camp-crutch-391347215

review if you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

_so I am really sorry and I know I am a horrid person but I got really busy and ... here is chapter two updates will be unpredictable but I don't abandon stories._

After a twenty minute lecture on rules and expectations the schedules were handed out and the students of Bellwood middle school headed in to lunch.

At cabin 10's table the boys were comparing schedules. Dick had all the papers in front of him as he compared and announced. After a moment the blue eyed boy flipped one of the papers and started scrawling his own schedule on the back

"Okay guys so here's what we've got" as he said this dick showed the others the paper.

"So we all have breakfast and morning meeting together. Then we split with ben and jace going to leadership class while me and wally go to ant-bullying , after that we switch then we all have lunch and cabin conversation then we split again with me and ben in the low ropes course while Jace and wally go to nature class then we have free time until dinner.

**Week schedule**

**8:00 – breakfast/announcements**

**8:40-cabin clean up**

**9:20- leadership (ben/Jace) anti-bullying (dick/wally) **

**10:30- anti-bullying (ben/Jace) leadership (dick/wally)**

**11:30-lunch**

**12:00-low ropes (Jace/wally) nature (dick/ben)**

**1:30- nature (Jace/wally) low ropes (dick/ben)**

**2:40-outdoor game**

**3:40-guest speaker**

**5:00-group conversation**

**6:00-dinner**

**7:00-night game **

**9:00-bed**

**10:00-lights out**

"Oh man…" ben said out of the blue.

Just as one of his cabin mates were about to ask what was wrong a plastic cup flew past the shortest of their group missing him by inches. Even though the other three were stunned ben simply scooted back his chair bent down and calmly walked the cup back to cabin 7's table.

"I believe you dropped this?"

He said with a completely blank face. after years of dealing with both Gwen and later insane aliens and villains the young hero had learned that nothing gets people madder than a lack of reaction because really that's all they were after anyway.

"Actually crutch me thought you looked a bit thirsty in fact…" cash said standing

"You still do!" with a swift movement the bully grabbed a soda from the table and poured it over the shorter boys head.

The group of children sat stunned before the entire mess hall burst into laughter. Silently ben turned and walked into the large bathroom connected to the mess hall followed shortly by cabin 10. As the last one to enter Wally walked in to find ben washing his face in the small sink as dick ranted about getting even with cabin 7.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy? I mean seriously that was totally uncalled for." He said

"Dude chill, you're gonna blow a gasket." Jace said trying to calm the boy down.

"Seriously why would he call you crutch that doesn't even make sense?"

"Wow dick way to be one…" Wally mumbled but dick heard him and the harshness of the taunt made sense.

"Oh."

"Look guys. I need to get clean, and we have like twenty minutes so I'm going to the cabin." And without even a look behind him ben walked head high out of the mess hall through the jeers and laughs.

**Ten minutes later.**

The three boys walked towards their cabin. even though they had only just met something about ben made you instantly like him and his small stature and other 'issues' made you want to protect him.

Almost hesitantly Jace opened the door only to find a clean ben sitting on his bed as he shook a towel through his hair.

"Hey guys." he said nonchalantly.

"He sure moves fast for a cripple..." Wally muttered earning a glare from Jace.

"What was cash all about? Why does he have a bone to pick with you?" wally said just slow enough to understand as he hopped onto his bed and sat crisscross looking very much like a young girl at a sleepover .

"It's no big deal me and cash… just aren't friends that's all." Ben said as if it made perfect sense.

"No dude, not gonna work. Explanation is needed." Jace said grabbing a bag of Doritos' from his bag and sitting on Wally's bed alongside the energetic ginger.

"Fine but I'm warning you it's not some awesome super interesting story."

_At least not the parts I can tell you._

Ben waited but the other boys just watched expectantly. Their collective silence was only broken by the munching of chips. "_Sigh_ .Back in Elementary School cash was even more of a bully than he is now and I had a hero complex, I wanted to help everyone but I didn't have anything to back it up, No friends and no muscles. So I got my butt whooped and became cash's main target."

**Flashback: **

_Cash held a short pudgy boy with glasses by the collar with one hand and held the other in a fist near the boy's face. _

"_Hand over the dough fatty or ill punches you to next Sunday." The bully said inching his fist forward._

"_Leave him alone Cash!" ben said running up from behind the violent boy. _

_Moments later the two victims were hanging by their underwear from the tree in front of the school._

"In fifth grade my cousin Gwen came to our school because her parents wanted to be closer to the family. And cash laid off a little. Mostly because Gwen's not afraid to tell…"

**Flashback:**

" _hey JT how many kicks does it take to knock a loser out?" cash asked as he planted his foot into the silent bens side, after ben's team beat them in dodge ball the bully's decided to take it out on the shorter of the Tennyson cousins. To ben it felt like hours before they stopped._

"_Hey! This is the boy's locker room!" J.T. shouted before he was sent to the ground. A moment of silent passed before the bullies scattered, leaving the now black and blue boy on the ground._

"_Are you okay ben? Ben!"_

But last summer I was in an accident and I spent a month in the hospital even after a heck of a lot of physical therapy I can't walk without crutches."

**Flashback **

_Ben stood in a gym like room with a physical therapist._

"_Alright Benjamin, just a few more steps you're doing wonderfully."_

"_You know I hate being called that call me ben." The hero said with a tired smile._

Silence

"So Gwen worrying about me like always told me to wait a year and home school or go to some special needs school or something, but being the thick headed guy I am I wanted to come to outdoors school and thought it would be fine because she would help if cash tried anything, The plan worked pretty well for a while too. Gwen helped me in class and cash stayed away until a few weeks ago when Gwen got offered a spot at this really prestigious school she wanted to go to for years. She almost didn't go because she was worried about me."

_Rightfully so apparently, man I wish I had some magic backup right about now… _

"I finally convinced her to go after threatening to try something stupid like rollerblading if she stayed…" the group chuckled at the mental image

"Only downside is cash decided to make up for lost time and has been brutal since. So there's my boring cash story. Is everybody good now?"

The boys sat in thoughtful silence as the toxic eyed boy shifted uncomfortably.

"That sucks man." Was dick's blunt response.

"Well, you've got us watching your back now dude." Wally said offering ben the half empty bag.

"Right! I'm not gonna be all girly and sentimental or anything but you seem like a pretty nice guy and cash and the rest of cabin seven are just jerks. Besides we all have issues yours are just more visible." Jace added

"Yah I have A.D.D. you know attention deficit disorder. And my parents just split up so me and my mom live with my grandparents." Wally said as he spun a ring on his finger that ben hadn't noticed before.

_How is he so happy then? I would probably be seriously depressed if my folks split._

"I left my last school because of bullying and swore I wouldn't let anyone else know what that's like." Dick announced which surprised ben_. _

_He seems so confident and in charge like he would be Mr. Popular. Well go ben! Way to judge, because that's not exactly what you hate people doing._

"I just found out I'm adopted." Jace told them.

"Really?" ben asked

_Of course really wow smart one._

"Yea apparently my parents are actually my aunt and uncle and my actual parents live in some hippy colony in Oregon. They wanted to explore themselves and left me with them and just never came back. But I don't really mind. I love my parents and can't imagine having my little sister Maddie as a cousin."

Reaching under his bed Jace grabbed a picture out of his wallet and showed it to the group, the image showed Jace in what looked to be a pumpkin patch with a little girl no older than four or five with grey eyes and blond hair sitting on his lap, they both looked really happy.

"Wow guys that's-"

**BENJAMIN TENNYSON PLEASE COMES TO THE REGESTRASTION DESK IMMEDIATELY.**

With a loud sigh ben grabbed his crutches and headed for the door.

"Honestly don't these adults understand the difficulty's cripples deal with? Rude."

That earned some laughs from the cabins occupants.

"Hey ben want me to join you? Don't want you getting eaten before you get there." Jace asked.

The be-crutched boy stopped as if thinking before responding.

" no it's fine probably about my medical form or something .I'll be back in like five minutes… when I get back I'll show you my massive junk food pile I brought."

**In cabin eleven**:

"Looks like crutch made some new friends. We'll just have to change that, by the time we head back to Bellwood that loser is gonna wish he was home schooled." Cash said as they made plans to ruin the week for the other boy.

**BENJAMIN TENNYSON PLEASE COMES TO THE REGESTRASTION DESK IMMEDIATELY.**

"This is perfect! Come on let's go!" In a rush the boys of cabin eleven left on the hunt for a certain cripple.


End file.
